The present invention relates generally to digital cameras and more particularly to user interfaces for digital cameras and even more particularly to the use of switches on digital cameras used to control the camera function.
Existing digital cameras use a wide range of user interfaces to set and control their function. Existing camera user interfaces are typically a point of confusion to users, often because of their non-intuitive controls and a lack of similarity with other device user interfaces. Such user interfaces often require a careful reading of the manual prior to first use of the camera and for less often used features repeated manual reading may be necessary.
These user interfaces typically consist of numerous switches that are often difficult to actuate while also holding and/or using the camera. This quantity and arrangement of switches also complicates package design and adds to overall product cost.
Thus, there is a need for a simplified, improved user interface for digital cameras and similar devices.
In preferred embodiments, the present patent document discloses user interfaces that provide the ability to select a function for a device to perform. In a preferred embodiment, switches operated by each of a user""s thumbs provide the means for the user to select a function for a digital camera to perform. The user of the digital camera can easily and conveniently make his selection and activate a desired menu listed function while holding the camera. Embodiments of user interfaces described herein can be used with various devices, in particular with image recording devices such as digital cameras and video cameras. The user interfaces disclosed herein, however, are not limited to use with only these devices. It has general applicability to all devices controlled by a user.
The user interface comprises a five position switch, a three position switch, and a visual display. In preferred embodiments, the five position switch, the three position switch, and the visual display are mounted onto the digital camera. Typically the five position switch is a four-way rocker switch, the three position switch is a two-way rocker switch, and the visual display is a liquid crystal display (LCD display) or Light Emitting Diode (LED) display. Other types of displays are also possible.
Activations of the four-way rocker switch and the two-way rocker switch permit selection, activation, and deactivation of various functions which are indicated on the visual display. These switch activations might include navigating through a menu structure and selecting a function setting or navigating through a file structure of photographs.
In a preferred embodiment, the user interface is mounted onto the back of the digital camera and is viewable by a user when the user grasps the camera with his first hand and his second hand while keeping his first thumb in proximity to the four-way rocker switch and his second thumb in proximity to the two-way rocker switch.
In another preferred embodiment, the visual display is viewable by the user when the user looks through a view finder mounted onto the camera.
A primary advantage of the embodiments as described in the present patent document over prior user interfaces is that they are simple and intuitive to use, thereby reducing user confusion and the need for extensive reading and re-reading of the user""s manual for the device. Also, only two combination switches having a total of six switch positions are needed further reducing confusion. Most currently available digital cameras employ ten or more switches.
An additional advantage of the user interfaces is the ability of the user to maintain his grasp of the device, such as the digital camera, while navigating through and observing the various menus displayed on the visual display and while selecting the functions to be performed by the device by using a four-way rocker switch and a two-way rocker switch. A further advantage in another embodiment is the displaying of the visual display in the view finder permitting function selection while viewing the image to photographed through the view finder. In either case, the user never has to remove his thumbs from the rocker switches and never has to look away from the visual display to find the appropriate switch.